Prologue to Shadow the Hedgehog
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Ever wonder what happened before the game "Shadow the Hedgehog" started? 'Cause he didn't just appear in some trees outside Westopolis, right? I put together what happened BEFORE the game even started, but after he lost his memory. Please R&R!


An ominous darkness seemed to shift as he opened his crimson eyes. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he lifted himself off the ground and glanced around. He couldn't see anything, and nothing was near him for him to reach out and grab. All he could feel was a horrible chill that grabbed at his skin. He turned in circles, trying to see…_Something._ This was getting irritating. He might as well just be unconscious again if he couldn't see, touch, or hear anything!

Well, that wasn't true.

He could see darkness.

He could feel the bitter cold surrounding him.

And he could hear—oh what he could hear! That _wonderful _voice! She called to him! "Shadow!" "Shadow!" Over and over again, her voice echoed through his mind. Then she'd say, "I hope you like it down there Shadow…It's too bad I couldn't see it with you..." And then she'd take in a breath and say, "Goodbye, Shadow…"

But that wasn't even the worst part. Then that noise would echo through his mind and she'd fall silent.

She was making him miserable. It wasn't only by the way her voice was haunted him, but the way she was _taunting _him. It seemed like her being there made him feel even worse! He was confused and alone. He knew two things.

One: He was Shadow the Hedgehog…

Two: Maria was some girl from his past that he knew pretty well. And she was dead.

And then…Nothing. Everything else was blank. He didn't know why he was here—where he was, for that matter—or who he was besides his name.

And this Maria…He heard himself calling for her, just before she was shot. What difference did he make to him, anyway? One lousy memory, big deal… It isn't like he could make sense of any of that crap, anyway.

Shadow pondered on that for a moment more, and then began to set an objective;

He had to find a way out of…Where ever he was.

He braced himself for a moment, and then focused on where he wanted to be.

Where did he want to be, anyway?

He sighed. This wasn't going to get him anywhere! He couldn't go anywhere if he didn't know any place to go to!

He thought hard, and sifted through the single thing he remembered. Her name was Maria. And they were…Running from the soldiers aboard the…

This was pointless. It wasn't going to help him get out. Maybe there was an end? No, that was stupid. He couldn't even see the floor. For all he knew he'd just run in circles. He grumbled to himself, and then started walking. Into the darkness that seemed to never end, he walked. There was nothing else to do, right? Walk and think; that was it.

Then, he saw it.

Shadow only stared for a second before he turned into a blur of black and red.

He had to get out.

He was heading for what seemed to be the exit.

This was it! He was going to leave this horrid place!

Shadow dashed faster than he though he ever had. He entered the light…

The black hedgehog's eyes shot open, revealing the crimson color inside. He looked around. He was in a…laboratory? He turned to see the glass in front of him. He didn't know where to go, but he was getting out of here, too. He shifted his arm, and then with lightning speed, he had shoved he hand through the glass and totally ripped of the sheet before the alarm started to sound. He took notes of the place he was in as he looked for an exit. Since he knew where nothing was, he couldn't use chaos control… again. He let out a small huff. This was getting to be a nuisance.

He came to a sudden halt. Hadn't he passed that picture before? He grumbled, and then resorted to another option.

**BLAM! **

Running down the grassy hill, Shadow only took a second to see the damaged wall. "Feh. Whatever. Stupid wall was in the way, anyhow."

He headed for the woods nearby. Quickly entering it and dodging trees as he ran, he finally came to a clearing. He stopped, and perched himself on a the side of the hill. A small wind picked up, and he examined what before him. Just down the hill he was on and through some more trees, a large city laid the sun between some of the tall buildings.

As far as Shadow could tell, this city was occupied by none other than the humans. That brought him back to Maria…

He took this moment of silence to ponder on who he was…

**And this is where the game "Shadow the Hedgehog" begins!**

**So how'd you like it? =D I hope you did!! Please review!**


End file.
